bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Numbers Everywhere!
Numbers Everywhere is the 22nd episode of Blue's Clues from season 5. Characters Present *Blue *Joe *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Paprika *Tickety Tock *Boris Summary Learn some bigger numbers as Joe & Blue show the viewers some numbers everywhere. Recap Today, we explore numbers, counting and basic arithmetic. We help out to find missing numbers by using counting to figure out where they're hiding. We also skidoo into a book filled with numbers. There, we help out a couple of different numbers to tell a story and learn addition and subtraction in the process. Trivia *This episode premiered on DVD titled Nickelodeon Let's Learn 123s. *Throughout the entire closing credits to this episode, instead of the page flipping, it was cut from the ending the character animations were absent as they count out 100 flowers. **After the credits finished, the counting continues until they reached 100 flowers covering almost the white background. ***Then Blue comes out from the center, and cuts to the usual outro, after the title fades to black, the Nick Jr. Productions logo plays normal after. ****Split-screen airings don't have it. *This is the second episode with numbers. The first was "Math!". *This episode appeared on the 2003 VHS/DVD release of Blue Takes You To School. *Captioning throughout this episode misspells Tickety's name as "Tikkety." *This is the only time Tickety skidoos. *When the third clue was found, the sound of the notebook was high pitched. *This is the second time the credits were very long. **The first was Points of View. *This episode is one of the only times Blue sounds excited when she places her pawprint on the screen at the start of the Blue's Clues game. **The others are Colors Everywhere! and The Boat Float. **This Episode is featured on the Fisher-Price Game "InteracTV" **Joe's favourite number is One *This episode uses the Thinking Chair! phraise from Blue's Big Band. Gallery Numbers Everywhere_001.jpg Numbers Everywhere_002.jpg Numbers Everywhere_003.jpg Numbers Everywhere_004.jpg Numbers Everywhere_005.jpg Numbers Everywhere_006.jpg Numbers Everywhere_007.jpg Numbers Everywhere_008.jpg Numbers Everywhere_009.jpg Numbers Everywhere_010.jpg Numbers Everywhere_011.jpg Numbers Everywhere_012.jpg Numbers Everywhere_013.jpg Numbers Everywhere_014.jpg Numbers Everywhere_015.jpg Numbers Everywhere_016.jpg Numbers Everywhere_017.jpg Numbers Everywhere_018.jpg Numbers Everywhere_019.jpg Numbers Everywhere_020.jpg Numbers Everywhere_021.jpg Numbers Everywhere_022.jpg Numbers Everywhere_023.jpg Numbers Everywhere_024.jpg Numbers Everywhere_025.jpg IMG_0258.jpg Numbers Everywhere_027.jpg Numbers Everywhere_028.jpg Numbers Everywhere_029.jpg Numbers Everywhere_030.jpg Numbers Everywhere_031.jpg Numbers Everywhere_032.jpg Numbers Everywhere_033.jpg Numbers Everywhere_034.jpg Numbers Everywhere_035.jpg Numbers Everywhere_036.jpg Numbers Everywhere_037.jpg Numbers Everywhere_038.jpg Numbers Everywhere_039.jpg Numbers Everywhere_040.jpg Numbers Everywhere_041.jpg Numbers Everywhere_042.jpg Numbers Everywhere_043.jpg Numbers Everywhere_044.jpg Numbers Everywhere_045.jpg Numbers Everywhere_046.jpg Numbers Everywhere_047.jpg Numbers Everywhere_048.jpg Numbers Everywhere_049.jpg IMG_0259.jpg Mailtime Season 5 Number's Everywhere.png Post Time Season 5 Number's Everywhere.png Numbers Everywhere_051.jpg Numbers Everywhere_052.jpg Numbers Everywhere_053.jpg Numbers Everywhere_054.jpg Numbers Everywhere_055.jpg Numbers Everywhere_056.jpg Numbers Everywhere_057.jpg Numbers Everywhere_058.jpg Numbers Everywhere_059.jpg Numbers Everywhere_060.jpg Numbers Everywhere_061.jpg Numbers Everywhere_062.jpg Numbers Everywhere_063.jpg Numbers Everywhere_064.jpg Numbers Everywhere_065.jpg Numbers Everywhere_066.jpg Numbers Everywhere_067.jpg Numbers Everywhere_068.jpg Numbers Everywhere_069.jpg Numbers Everywhere_070.jpg Numbers Everywhere_071.jpg Numbers Everywhere_072.jpg Numbers Everywhere_073.jpg Numbers Everywhere_074.jpg Numbers Everywhere_075.jpg Numbers Everywhere_076.jpg Numbers Everywhere_077.jpg Numbers Everywhere_078.jpg Numbers Everywhere_079.jpg Numbers Everywhere_080.jpg Numbers Everywhere_081.jpg Numbers Everywhere_082.jpg Numbers Everywhere_083.jpg Numbers Everywhere_084.jpg Numbers Everywhere_085.jpg Numbers Everywhere_086.jpg Numbers Everywhere_087.jpg Numbers Everywhere_088.jpg Numbers Everywhere_089.jpg IMG_0260.jpg Numbers Everywhere_091.jpg Numbers Everywhere_092.jpg Numbers Everywhere_093.jpg Numbers Everywhere_094.jpg Numbers Everywhere_095.jpg Numbers Everywhere_096.jpg Numbers Everywhere_097.jpg Numbers Everywhere_098.jpg Numbers Everywhere_099.jpg Numbers Everywhere_100.jpg Numbers Everywhere_101.jpg Numbers Everywhere_102.jpg Numbers Everywhere_103.jpg Numbers Everywhere_104.jpg Numbers Everywhere_105.jpg Numbers Everywhere_106.jpg Numbers Everywhere_107.jpg Numbers Everywhere_108.jpg Watch Episode https://dotsub.com/view/83b11e42-7e71-4250-90d6-b7bc145fabbf Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 5 Category:Joe Episodes Category:Blue Shirt